This is a relatively old problem, that so far has been essentially intractable. The applicants propose to use a "threading technique" augmented by further use of some other methods together with neural networks or weighted procedures. All procedures proposed have previously been used, and the applicants will try to use several of them with threading as the basic technique, and a weighted voting scheme to help select what hopefully will be the correct structure. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE